I'm Hot!
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Misaki does what!
1. Misaki is fed up

Misaki was angry. Of course he was angry. Usagi had forgotten his own birthday! And after Misaki had taken special care to clean the over the topridiculously large apartment they lived in, made a special dinner of Usagi's favorite foods and he'd even gotten him a present.

But it had all gone down hill, starting with this morning. Misaki had awoken in his own bed, not Usagi's which in itself is usual. Usagi only did that when Misaki locked him out, or he was in the middle of one of his writing frenzies.

Misaki had wanted I surprise Usagi with a day filled with "normal" date activitiesand anexceptional dinner, that he would make himself. Followed by Usagi's favorite "Misaki" activity, sex. Yes, Misaki had been preparing himself to take the initiative and seduce Usagi and to confess tohim straight to his face, with no take-backs or "maybe, probably's"

They had been together going on 5 years and Misaki had neverdone either of these. He was 23 for heavens sake he could do this.

Getting up Misaki had quietly walked to Usagi's door to hear if he was up typing. Sure enough he could hear the "tap tap tap" of the computer as Usagi typed. Heading downstairs Misaki made a traditional breakfast and waited for Usagi to come down.

He didn't.

Misaki made a tray and walked the food up the stairs and to the door again. Knocking Misaki opened the door and let himself into Usagi's office.

Usagi looked tired, he probably hadn't slept last night, which is why he didn't drag Misaki "unwillingly" to his bed.

Misaki cleared his throat and walked forward leaving the food on the push tabletray(a TV dinner table)he had bought Usagi last year just for such a purpose.

"Usagi I made breakfast."

"Uhn." Was Usagi's reply. Misaki sighed and headed out the door, he really didn't want to interfere with Usagi's work. Giving up his plans for thief morning Misaki walked from the room.

The morning continued I this way. When lunchtime rolled in Misaki was getting a little irritated. Usagi hadn't come down all day. Not for food, not for coffee and when he had peeked into the office an hour ago the food he'd made this morning laid untouched.

Misaki felt bad and reprimanded himself. 'Usagi's work is important to him.I don't have the right to be angry at him for doing his job.'

Misaki made a sandwich, some onigiri and some fresh coffee and took that up to the office hoping that Usagi's single mindedness was losing effect.

But to no avail, Usagi didn't even acknowledge Misaki's presence. Misaki sighed. Heading downstairs Misaki heard the doorbell ring.

Heading thief quickly he checked he intercom. It was a delivery man with some packages for Usami Akihiko. Misaki let him in, eyes opening at the "some packages." It wasn't a some it was a sum. A large sum at that. Piles after piles were brought in and left around the coffee table.

Misaki's jaw dropped, grabbing one of the top packages he noticed the card. Feeling a little bad, he opened the card and read it. It was a birthday message for Usagi. Liking at several more Misaki realized they were all for Usagi.

Misaki should have known.


	2. A serious talk

Chapter two:

Misaki was bored. Really bored, sooooo booooorrrred.

Looking around from his upside down position on the couch Misaki looked towards the piled mountain of Usagi's presents. He got irritated every time he looked at them. It wasn't the presents themselves that irritated him it was who they were for. Usami  
Akihiko. Stupid Usagi.

Huffing an irritated sigh Misaki flipped off the couch and headed towards them again. "Might as well organize and put them away." He said aloud.

Pushing his sleeves up to his elbows Misaki got to work.

It took over an hour and it was almost time for dinner. But the living room was put to rights and the presents stored away in the downstairs den for Usagi to go through at his convenience.

Misaki made a small meal of leftover rice from lunch and miso soup. He wasn't really hungry. He did wonder if Usagi would want anything but he hadn't eaten all day and Misaki didn't want to be ignored again. Usagi never ignored him, and he was feeling  
oddly lonely.

Going back into the kitchen to get something to eat Misaki opened the refrigerator to see what they had.

Lemonade, Green tea, beer...

Misaki grabbed the beer. He was bored and irritated and drinking sounded like a good idea all of a sudden.

Taking his beverages to the couch Misaki opened the first can and turned the tv on. He flipped the channels till he found a romantic comedy playing. As he watched the movie he moved on from his first can to his second. Then his third, his fourth,  
his fifth, and by the sixth he was hiccuping and laughing hysterically at the funny movie.

As the movie credits started showing and the next movie was starting Misaki heard the phone ring.

Misaki dragged his sluggish body to he phone. Picking up the receiver Misaki said aloud "hello, hic the Usagi residence hic." Misaki felt it was too much to keep standing so he slid down the wall to the floor, phone still at his ear.

"Misaki?" A familiar voice asked.

"Nii-chan!" Misaki was soo happy to hear from his brother. 'He won't ignore me.' Misaki thought petulantly.

"Misaki how are you? It feels like forever since I talked with you last. How's Usagi?"

"I'm good Nii-chan! Stupid Usagi is working on another of his books." Misaki answered, "he's ignoring me, Nii-chan! And I'm bored!" Misaki wined.

Takahiro laughed, "Is he now? Why don't you go talked to him?"

"Nii-chan! I can't! Usagi is working and he gives me his demon look when I interrupt him. He always says 'You've interrupted me, that means my sweet Misaki wants my special attention. I must fill up on Misaki, and I have to fill Misaki too.' It's embarrassing!"  
Misaki's dulled mind wasn't quite comprehending what he was telling his brother.

"What do you mean, Usagi fills you up?" Takahiro's suppressed voice asked. Misaki looked at the phone as though that was a stupid question.

"Well duh, nii-chan Usagi means he wants to have sex with me." Misaki answered.

"Misaki, how long has Usagi been forcing sex on you?"

"Huh, oh um 5 years. But this time I'm gonna seduce him!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Seduce him!"

Misaki nodded at the phone, "yes I always let Usagi make the first move, but tonight I was planning on making love to him myself. I want to prove to him that I love him. And it's his birthday so that makes today special, so I was going to do it." Misaki  
was starting to get sleepy. He needed to get up before he fell asleep. Stupid Usagi wasn't going to seduce himself. "Nii-chan I need to go now."

"Wait Misaki!" Takahiro yelled.

"What is it?" Misaki said using the side table to get up from the floor.

"Do you really love Usagi? Does he love you?" Takahiro asked in a desperate voice.

"Of course he does, he tells me every day that I'm his most important person. That he loves me." Misaki nodded quickly making his head swim.

"And what about you? Do you love Usagi?" Takahiro repeated. Misaki smiled sweetly.

"Yes, very much. I want to be with him forever." Misaki sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Misaki?" Takahiro's sad voice said over the phone.

"But I'm afraid Nii-chan won't like me anymore if I tell him. I don't want him to be sad."

There was silence on the phone and Misaki felt worry niggling into his buzzed brain.

"Nii-chan?"

*sniff, sniff* "You won't be able to have kids with a man Misaki. You won't be able to get married. And there will be people who won't accept this relationship. Misaki are you ready to deal with all of that?" Takahiro finally asked. More sounds of crying  
could be heard over the line.

Misaki smiled again, "Don't worry nii-chan. I've thought about all of that and I've dealt with some of that already. But I love him, Usagi is everything I want. I know it'll be hard but I can do anything with him at my side."

More silence came from the phone before Misaki heard a large sigh.

"Okay Misaki, I understand. I'll have to think about this more, but I want to hear this from you again when you're more sober. Okay?"

Misaki nodded, "Okay Nii-Chan. I love you."

"I love you too Misaki." Misaki's smile grew at those words a feeling of happiness rushing over him.

"Thanks Nii-chan."

"You're welcome, bye."

"Bye."

Misaki put the phone down. Looking at it for a second longer Misaki turned towards the staircase with a determined look. He had a birthday plan to complete.


	3. I love you!

Chapter 3

Misaki moved up the stairs with a determined speed, probably not safe for a buzzed drinker in socks, then towards Usagi's office.

He could do this, he could do this. He kept repeating this to himself. He reached Usagi's office door, but his hand was shaking.

"Misaki, you can do this. You can and will show Usagi that you love him." Clenching his hand closed, he quickly reopened his hand and twisted the door knob open. Walking into the room Misaki looked toward Usagi. He was still typing away at his computer but the pace had slowed dramatically. 'That means he's losing focus or inspiration. Perfect! This is a good time to interrupt his work.' With that in mind Misaki rushed forwards and with as much strength as he could muster Misaki turned Usagi in his swirly chair to face him. Usagi's shocked lavender eyes connected with Misaki's.

Misaki's heart was beating wildly. Usagi's unkept hair with a cigarette hanging limply in between his lips. He looked like sex on a stick. Tasty.

Misaki licked his lips and grabbing the cigarette and putting it inside the cigarette dish, he brought his mouth to Usagi's in a very hungry kiss. He kissed him like he never had before, putting all his love and sexual frustration into it. Grabbing fist fills of Usagi's already unkempt hair to hold him in place he deepened his kiss.

Usagi was surprised at first but he quickly began to assert his dominance over their kiss. Misaki moaned, his fingers in Usagi's hair tightening almost painfully. Usagi began to pull Misaki onto his lap but Misaki pulled back. The look in Misaki's eyes full of lust and an overpowering emotion, that Usagi only saw as Misaki would peak in orgasm, staring back at him.

"No Usagi I'm doing this myself. You don't get to lead." Misaki's statement had Usagi smirking.

"Oh, and what brought on this bout of courage?" Usagi questioned, moving his hands down Misaki's back to his hips, all the way down to where he could squeeze Misaki's thighs, just below his ass. Misaki let out a moan at the erogenous grope.

"I want to do this, for you and for me. So don't interfere with me Usagi." Misaki looked at him and Usagi, as self centered as he is, knew he needed to back down. So instead he smiled and gave Misaki a 'come hither' look.

Misaki didn't hesitate. He pulled Usagi back up for another kiss and practically ate him. He moved his tongue into Usagi's mouth like Usagi had done so many times to him. Earning him another moan from Usagi, one that sent his raging hormones into overdrive. Moving his legs to either side of Usagi's thighs Misaki lowered himself into Usagi's lap. He was hornier than he could ever remember being. He wanted Usagi with a deep urgency.

Pulling back with a plop, Misaki rubbed downwards into Usagi. The feel of Misaki's arousal rubbing against him sent Usagi into another spiral of heat. They moaned in unison.

"Misaki, urg!" Usagi's growl and grunt had Misaki moaning loudly, rubbing himself harder and quicker. He wanted release, he was too hot!

"Usagi! I'm so hot, I **want** you. I want you inside me." Misaki begged. He kept rubbing and moving but it wasn't enough. "Let's go to our room," moving his head to Usagi's ear pulling on the hairs at the nape of Usagi's head. He continues hotly. "Take me to our bed and **fuck** me into it. I don't want to walk tomorrow because you fucked me so hard." And he bit Usagi's ear.

It was so out of character for Misaki and he said it so whisper soft that Usagi almost blew his load.

Misaki just made out a moan before Usagi was picking him up and throwing the computer door open wide.

The door slammed against the wall in Usagi's haste to enter their bedroom. Their lips mashing together in their haste and need. The sound of their harsh breaths and the removal of clothes were the only sounds in the room before the thud of a body hitting the bed.

Usagi didn't waste anytime undressing himself and Misaki wasn't far behind. Misaki threw his shirt off the bed somewhere and reached for his pants button. He wasn't wearing the any underwear. Usagi about cried, he was still wrestling with the cuffs of his shirt and vest. Misaki was there to help.

"Usagi you're wearing too many clothes." Gripping the bottom of Usagi's shirt he pulled the ends up out of his dress pants. "Let me help." He ripped the bottom buttons out. "Oops," Misaki looked up at Usagi threw his bangs, a bit of bashfulness coming through the heat in his gaze. Then it turned naughty. "Guess I'll have to sew them back on later." He proceeded to rip the rest of them off.

Usagi's pupils blew wide, his pants where open on a second and he was pouncing. Misaki welcomed him with open arms and legs. Pulling Usagi as close as he could get him. Kissing every bit of available skin and Usagi returned he favoring.

"Misaki. I love you." Usagi began to whisper. "I love you, I love you." Usually Misaki would blush and try to hide before giving in and drowning in his lust. But this time he didn't. He took the hand moving down his chest, Usagi's other already pulling his waist into position for plundering, moving his fingers to interlace them he looked into Usagi's raised eyes.

Moving to cup the side of Usagi's face, Misaki brought their interlaced fingers to his lips and kissed Usagi's fingers. "I love you too Usagi. I want to be with you forever. **Just** you. I love you so much my heartbeats too fast, so fast I think I could die. That it's soo full that it'll burst. I just want you to know that..." Misaki paused, the look in Usagi's face was one he hadn't seen before. He looked like he would cry but the happiness shining through made him look sooo young, innocent even. "Oh kami, how is it possible that I could fall for you even more. More and more. Always, I always fall harder. It's not fair. Usagi isn't fair. I can't compete with you. I love you but you always make me fall harder and it's already so hard to show you how I feel now." Misaki had tears in his eyes, his feelings for this one person making it hard for him to breath. He shook his head and leaned forward to meet Usagi in another kiss, it was harsh but so meaningful. "Love me Usagi, just me, always." Misaki asked in a plea, for head resting against Usagi's.

Usagi nodded. Rubbing his nose against the damp cheek before him. He pressed a soft kiss against Misaki's neck, just below his ear. "I'll love you forever, your mine! Your only mine Misaki, and I'll keep making you fall in love with me as many times as I have to, so that you'll only think of me." Several kisses followed in a trail downwards to his chest. Misaki couldn't breath. Shallow gasps kept escaping his lips. His free hand moving up and down Usagi's back. Grasping any available skin that he could reach. His fingers tightening even more in Usagi's grasp.

"Yes! Yes!" He kept calling out, as if a prayer. Misaki's hips rolling upwards. "Please, Usagi! I'm burning." He begged. He had wanted to make Usagi beg, had wanted to ride Usagi's hips and make him quiver in sexual frustration. But he was the one frustrated. He needed Usagi. "Now!" His voice and mind cried out.

Usagi didn't waste another second. He reached for the lube that was always on the side table. From long practice he covered his fingers and brought them to Misaki's entrance. He slide them around the puckered hole. It quivered, Usagi groaned again. He had never been soo close to an orgasm before. He usually had enough control to bring Misaki to heights of a quivering mess. But Misaki's (successful) attempt at seduction and unexpected confession had him at his limits. But he wouldn't hurt Misaki. He couldn't. He finally slid his long middle finger in. They both moaned at the feeling. Misaki squirmed, he was already used to Usagi's girth so one finger wasn't enough.

Usagi entered a second one, his pointer finger. They moved in tandem; in and out, in and out. Scissoring them to stretch out the walls of Misaki's channel. By the time a third finger was entered, Misaki was pushing back into them with vigor. Moaning and squirming, his moans where driving Usagi insane. He couldn't wait anymore.

Pulling out his long digits, Misaki moaned at the empty feeling left behind, Usagi covered his erection with more of the lube and positioned himself. "Misaki look at me." He moved Misaki's face to look him in the eye. Misaki's face was flushed a beautiful red of sexual exertion. Misaki took a finger in his mouth. Tasting himself. He moaned again, joined by Usagi himself. "I'm going to full fill your wish, and I'm going to fuck you until you can't move. And your going to watch me every second of it." Misaki nodded his head. Usagi grabbed a pillow to help position him so he could watch Usagi's weeping erection positioned at his hole. Misaki whined in need. Usagi leaned back into his calves and thrust into Misaki. Misaki yelped and Usagi moaned. And then he was pistoning his hips, entering from tip to hip into Misaki.

After that, it all became a blur for Misaki of sexual bliss. Usagi kept his promise. He fucked Misaki in very position he could think of, having Misaki watch every move of his hips until he forgot how many times he organismed. Usagi was relentless. The feel of Usagi's seed entering him time after time, filling him full, kept making him burn hotter instead of cooling him down. He begged for more, more, and more. Usagi gave everything he had until they both collapsed in exhaustion hours later. Both falling into deep, spent sleep.


End file.
